


Caught In-between

by anticsandshenanigans



Series: The Chosen Two [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticsandshenanigans/pseuds/anticsandshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith love each other, and Buffy and Angel love each other, and Angel and Faith want each other, and things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In-between

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my head canon for what goes on behind the scenes in Season Three. It is mature content, and I'd very much appreciate any feedback!!

Faith slammed the hilt of her knife into the wall, centimeters from Buffy’s face. Buffy’s breath hitched in her throat, and her fingers grasped the chains she held behind her back harder. Her heart pounded in her chest as she spoke. Her words sounded cool, calm, collected, and Angel stood behind Faith, his eyes burning with belief in her. Buffy loved nothing so much as she loved being torn between her two loves: the two people who could destroy her and remake her. 

Faith dragged the tip of the knife down Buffy’s cheek, and Angel strode over slowly, his hand running up the side of her arm. Buffy shivered, the cool of the knife and the cool of Angel’s fingers on her skin raising goosebumps. Faith leaned in closer and skimmed her lips across Buffy’s jaw. Angel lifted her hand, and kissed the back of it. He placed her hand over his heart. She could feel the heat of him through his thin, silk shirt. Her eyes met his, and a spark of electricity jumped between them. Faith pressed her lips into Buffy’s jugular, sucking the skin between her teeth. Buffy shivered again, and let out a low breath. 

She could feel Faith’s smirk against her skin. Angel came around behind her, checking the shackles around her wrists, and adjusted the height of the hook they were attached to so her arms were extended above her head. Not quite all the way, there was a little give, but not much. He trailed his fingers lightly down her fingers, her hand, her arm, her side, before sliding to press his palm into her belly. She was pressed up against him as Faith sucked hickey after hickey into her throat, her collarbones, sliding her shirt down to suck them into her breast. 

Angel leaned down behind her to brush his fangs across her skin, and Buffy shuddered, her breath coming faster as Angel slipped two fingers under the waistband of her jeans. Faith curled her fingers in Buffy’s hair, and pulled her head back onto Angel’s shoulder as Angel’s fingers slipped between her folds and into her heat. Buffy cried out, straining against the shackles, the chains clanking with her effort. Faith chuckled, and suckled at her nipple, and Angel laughed lowly and brushed his fingertip over Buffy’s clitoris, lightly, quickly. His other hand braced against her hip, leaving bruises the shapes of his fingertips along her hipbone. 

She inhaled heavily, straining against her chains. She knew that if she wanted to, she could break free of these restraints, but she didn’t want to. Angel’s cool touch inside her and Faith’s hot kisses were making her dizzy and she wanted more. The thumb on her clit moved lighter and faster, lighting a fire in the pit of her stomach. Faith nipped and bit and scratched at her neck, her chest, her shoulder, her back. The sensations combined were escalating, and Buffy pulled against the chains wildly

Angel moved behind her, pulling her back against him. She could feel him hard on her backside, and his fingers still stirred her. Faith pressed up against her front, and she could feel Faith’s hand tangle in her hair. Her grip was strong, insistent, agonizing and thrilling. Faith and Angel kissed beside her face, and Buffy felt contained in the moment. 

Just as when she slayed, her blood rose in her veins, and her attention narrowed, her breathing quickened. She wanted to taste them both, she wanted to fight, to lash out, to destroy. She wanted to be destroyed. She wanted to be torn apart, and to tear. She wanted and wanted, and as the heat grew hotter under her skin, and she squirmed between these two people she loved, she cried out. 

Faith’s mouth was on hers, and Angel’s hand pulled at the back of her pants, and she could feel him, hot and heavy and solid, and she wanted. Her arms strained lightly at the chains, and then harder. And harder, until she tore the hook from the ceiling, and all three of them collapsed on the stone floor together. Buffy’s shackled hands gripped Faith’s hips, and pulled at her hair, and she kissed her way down Faith’s chest, her belly, pulling at her pants button. 

Angel pressed insistently at her entrance, and she gasped. She leaned back into him, and pulled Faith’s pants down at the same time, and then her mouth was on Faith and Angel was pushing inside of her, and the fire in Buffy’s soul expanded suddenly outward. 

She felt like she was at the tip of a star, brilliant and blinding, and her tongue was lapping at Faith’s center. She tasted hot and sweet and tangy and Buffy couldn’t get enough of it. She licked from Faith’s hole up to her clit, flicking her tongue up, and then bringing the flat of her tongue down. She used her mouth every way she knew how, and Faith’s moans and squirms heightened her own satisfaction. 

Angel pushed inside her and pulled out and pushed in again, his length hot and hard and slamming into her. She heard the smack of skin on skin, and felt him filling her, and as she suckled at Faith’s tongue, that brilliant heat overcame her again, and she felt herself clenching and shaking and heard someone cry out. 

And then she returned to showing Faith how much she cared, how much she wanted her to feel good, and Angel kept pushing and pushing and pushing and the energy she felt between the three of them heightened and heightened. Angel’s groans mixed with Faith’s moans and Buffy’s cries until they all three of them screamed out at once. 

They collapsed together, a puddle of persons and sweat and fluids and love. Buffy crawled up and rested her head on Faith’s shoulder, and Angel curled up around her. The shackles bit pleasantly into her wrists, and she panted. 

“Mm, wow, B, I never knew you had it in you.” Faith laughed quietly. 

Buffy smiled, and wrapped her arm around Faith’s waist. 

She had had little enough reason to feel joy before she met these two. Often, joy wasn’t a part of the deal, still. But when they found these moments, Buffy cherished them more than anything. In these moments, their feelings could be expressed. Even if they left them behind when they left the room, right now, they weren’t enemies, they were lovers. Lovers and loved and this moment may not last forever, but it was enough.

It was enough.


End file.
